


все цвета, что у нас есть

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Арчи Эндрюс в сочных ярких оттенках золотисто-оранжевого, похожий на солнце и источающий тепло одним поворотом головы.У Джагхеда Джонса все существо цвета индиго холодного, с ледяной бурей внутри и редкими лазурными улыбками.Арчи погружается в чувства к Джонсу не сопротивляясь, ныряет в них с разбега и утопает без причины.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода ау, где у каждого есть свой цвет, который меняется оттенками в зависимости от настроения. Когда один человек испытывает чувства к другому — цвет этого самого другого начинает появляться на теле в зависимости о того, насколько глубокие чувства. Другие этого не видят, пока не взаимно.

У Арчи Эндрюса все в оранжево-красных тонах, горит и сияет, обжигает теплом солнечным и рыжиной волос. Он лучом света проникает в сердца и остается, никогда не покидает и всегда греет. С Джагхедом выходит так же; Арчи врывается, вплетает себя и заболевает сам. У Джонса все в красках синих с зеленым отливом, в холодных кончиках пальцев и в буре цвета мурена внутри. Арчи заражается его синим, окрашивает им свои пальцы на поле, когда налаживают и улыбаются, мажет краской вверх по рукам на выступлении Кошечек, когда тот смотрит так, что воздух электризуется, так, что хочется сесть ближе и коснуться.  
Арчи отравляется и тонет в сапфировом, когда Джаг рядом, когда на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрит на фиалковую Бетти, а не на его золотистый. Эндрюс отстраняется и отщепляет себя от Джагхеда почти по крупинкам, потому что невыносимо, а их цвета совсем не сочетаются. Собираясь по частям и стирая с рук ультрамарин Джонса, Арчи дышит свободно и чувствует, что почти вылечился бледно-коричневым оттенком Валери, которая улыбается мягко, которая играет на струнах его чувств искусно. Пережить и забыть получается легко, будто глупость и неважное, будто и не было чужой краски на пальцах.  
Иллюзия разрушается, когда Джонс в одном полотенце в школьной душевой улыбается бирюзой с золотистым отливом, когда просит подождать, пока переоденется и рассказывает, что дома трудности. Арчи загорается гранатовым, предлагает остаться у него, жить рядом и отравлять своей темной бирюзой, а Джаг просит не говорить Бетти. Эндрюс не понимает, пропускает мимо ушей, но уже позже, за обсуждением пропажи Полли, чувствует, как гаснет и обращается в бурый — с рукой Джагхеда на плече Купер, с её улыбкой и пальцами чистыми, не в кобальтовом, как у него.  
Арчи думает, что видит и запускает ладони в полуночно-синий Джагхеда случайно, потому что подобного быть не может. Он смотрит на свои ладони и, догоняя Джонса в коридоре, спрашивает о Бетти.  
— У нас было кое-что… — говорит и остужает жар в Эндрюсе, сдувает все тепло. Морозные холода Джага сковывают и обращают ревностный бурый в оттенок ржавого и тоскливого, потому что хочется сказать о синей краске, капающей с пальцев, обратить внимание, но Эндрюс лишь молчит.  
Другие цвета исчезают из жизни Арчи, когда все вечера он посвящает Джагхеду и вытягиванию того из болота, в которое утаскивает его отец. Он держит Джонса рядом с собой, подбадривает песочными улыбками и постоянным, беспрерывным фактом, что у того есть место, где можно остаться. В Попс Чоклит Шоп, когда отец рассказывает о группе с ЭфПи, Джаг сидит рядом, касается коленом ноги непроизвольно, и смеется над историей аквамариновым смехом. Арчи смотрит и улыбается тоже, чувствуя, как мурашками по коже, как улыбкой по живому.  
С вопросом о Бетти, у Арчи вновь в темно-бордовый, со сведенными к переносице бровями, а у Джагхеда паника в глазах и быстрый перевод в другое. Арчи смотрит на него тогда растерянно, совсем не ожидая и совсем не готовый вновь погрузиться и утонуть. У Эндрюса солнечный желтый будто горит огнем, потому что краска Джагхеда уже на плечах и сходить не собирается, потому что он уже глубоко и не знает, где просить помощи.  
Когда у офиса шерифа Бетти тянется обнять и успокоить Джонса — Арчи не смотрит. Его яркий желтый обращается в умбру от досады и ревности, а синий на руках и предплечьях даже не тускнеет. Поднимает взгляд он лишь тогда, когда Джагхед идет следом за отцом; нескончаемые предложения о том, чтобы остаться и пожить в их доме, Джонс отстраняет от себя, отдаляет холодным индиго и ступает прочь.  
У Арчи Эндрюса все в тонах янтарных, с отсветом меди и сине-зеленой краской по всему телу, мазками растертой по ключице. Смотреть каждый раз больно, сдавливает спазмами горло и душит в самые неподходящие моменты, потому что утопать приходится одному. Арчи отравлен капитально, и лекарство сейчас стоит на пороге и смотрит побито, с проблесками золота на кончиках пальцев.  
— Я все еще могу пожить у тебя?  
У Джагхеда рюкзак за плечами и натянутая лазурно-синяя улыбка, такая же, какого цвета сейчас краска на теле Арчи. Джонс мнется на пороге и объяснять ничего не хочет, разносит по прихожей свой холод и тонет в тепле Эндрюса огненном. Джаг смотрит устало и улыбается робко, что сердце в груди подскакивает к горлу, а темно-синий затягивает так, что незаметно, что не вывести. Арчи почти сгорает от осознания, что на пороге, что пришел, и оттого ничего не спрашивает, пропускает внутрь и идет следом на второй этаж.  
Пока Эндрюс находит в кладовой надувной матрас, Джаг сидит на кровати и держит в руках его, Арчи, гитару. Он гладит струны пальцами, измазанными в песчаную с золотым отливом пудру, поджимает губы и говорит об отце. Совсем не поднимает взгляда и игнорирует весь тот факт, что Арчи капитально в него, в разводах его сапфирового настроения. Тот же смиряется в который раз, довольствуется тем, что Джонс ночует здесь сегодня, тем, что его улыбка вызывает медный и тёплый, приятный в душе трепет.  
Арчи слушает вполуха, смотрит украдкой и никогда не обращает внимания на руки, потому что у Джагхеда они всегда чистые, никогда не в краске, даже отдаленно. Джаг же смотрит постоянно, но никогда не видит до этого момента — у Эндрюса темно-синим залито все.  
— Как давно? — вопрос срывается непроизвольно потоком волн, бушующих в душе у Джагхеда, где шторм и вьюги.  
Он кивает на краску, заливающую Арчи почти до краёв и чувствует, как внутри все переворачивается. Эндрюс не понимает, оглядывает себя растерянно и хмурится, пока Джонс не показывает свою ладонь с нежным коралловым, переходящим в пшеничный. Краски на его пальцах немного, будто только коснулся, когда Эндрюс полностью и катастрофично.  
— С того разговора на поле, когда только помирились.  
Арчи не смотрит никуда кроме пальцев Джонса, что в его цветах и оттенках, что переливаются в свете ночника золотыми блестками и рождают в душе трепет дикий. Он хочет спросить о том, как, но не произносит ни слова, потому что такого не бывает, потому что на этих пальцах должна быть Бетти и её сирень.  
— Эти несколько дней были дикими, — словно в оправдание, словно стараясь стереть въевшуюся в кожу краску, — ты спасал всё это время, у меня не было выбора.  
Арчи не хочет говорить, что отговорка глупая, но у него и подобной нет; у него только ведра три сапфировой краски и руки, которые трясутся в присутствии Джагхеда бесконтрольно. И музыка лимонно-рыжая, греющая солнцем и нотами о ночном океане, о бархатном синем, что теперь повсюду рядом.  
У Арчи Эндрюса все в тонах соломенных с бронзовым отливом, с огнем в рыжих волосах и отравлением синим Джагхеда Джонса, который заболевает также, мешая позолоту со своей ночной синевой.


End file.
